


【虫铁】袍泽 | 存档

by kynwi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynwi/pseuds/kynwi
Summary: Previously refer to -> http://kynwi.lofter.com/





	1. Chapter 1

Ch12 向导之家

Adrian Toomes，1968年出生，现年50岁。17岁时觉醒为A级哨兵，同年加入塔，后来还兼任当时神盾的中级特工。1998年执行任务过程中在坦桑尼亚境内失踪，周围是大面积的森林，地形极为复杂，当时以他为首的五人小队所携带的通讯仪器和体征监测设备无一人反馈有生命迹象，因此，塔在搜寻了一年未果之后将五人全部认定为“已死亡”。  
然而在三年后，媒介人却意外地发现了他的行踪，塔终于找到了他并且将其强制收押，之后不久，Toomes便被指控“叛逃”而被责令服刑一年。刑满之后，他再次被编入执行高危任务的队伍中，一年后他再一次在任务中阵亡。  
这一次Toomes的死亡要比五年前的那一次惨烈得多，据他的队友描述，他在一场爆炸中尸骨无存。  
“有人怀疑他是故意引爆炸弹的，差不多算是自杀性攻击，甚至不惜牺牲当时离他很近的两位同伴，”Simmons浏览着密密麻麻的档案说道，“但最终证据不足，看起来他最后两年的精神场非常不稳定，不知道为什么仍然还能去执行高危任务。”  
“他那个时候已经35岁了，”Fitz看着屏幕面色凝重地说，“他17岁就加入塔，在这期间他没有和向导结合过吗？”  
Simmons在屏幕上点了两下：“没有任何匹配或结合的记录，看起来他一直在用向导素顶着。而且他接受精神疏导的次数也远低于当时同期哨兵的平均值……”Simmons咬了咬嘴唇，“这对于一个长期执行高危任务的哨兵来说有点不正常。”  
Peter看着Tony的侧脸，而Tony紧紧地盯着屏幕。  
神盾的档案里记录着Adrian Toomes的两张照片，一张是他觉醒后刚刚加入塔的时候，另一张是他服刑期满重新被编队时的。相隔十七年，岁月在他脸上蚀刻出很深的痕迹，而变化最大的是他的一双眼睛。十七岁的Toomes双眼炯炯有神，带着少年人的一股冲劲；而三十四岁的他眼神苍老而阴鸷，那不像是一双青年人的眼睛。  
Tony在那双眼睛里看见了绝望和疯狂。  
“查一下他03年第二次死亡后媒介人的搜索记录。”Tony说。  
Fitz在键盘上运指如飞，几分钟后他回头对Tony摇了摇头。  
Tony感到有些头痛。  
他们在这里待不了多久，Peter周一还要回去照常上课，Tony便将他们前些日子在毛里塔尼亚的那场混战中回收的所有资料全数交给了Fitz和Simmons。他回到塔中身份尴尬，如果动用他的资源来调查这些神盾从前的机密记录则多有掣肘，所以只好交给游离在组织之外的后辈们。  
“如果有进展就直接联系我，”Tony对他们两个说，“找不到我的话联系Peter也可以。”  
两人齐齐对着Peter打了个响指，动作整齐划一得如同复制粘贴。  
周六的晚上Tony独自离开了神盾的基地没有报备行踪，只说了周日一早一定会回来，之后会和Peter一起返回塔。  
于是Peter跟着Fitz和Simmons一起吃晚饭，两人的厨艺一样的“好”，都是罐头食品专家。番茄鹰嘴豆的味道意外地还算不错，他们把汤汁浇在口感干瘪的牛肉上，就着烤土豆一起咽下去。  
“要是Coulson在就好了，”Fitz努力咀嚼着牛肉的纤维，“我想念他的菠菜汤。”  
Peter对Tony的缺席感到有些心神不宁，脑子里不断重复着“不知他现在吃饭了没有”这一句，他很想强迫自己停下来，但收效甚微。  
Simmons看着他纠结的表情不禁吃吃地笑，Peter觉得脸上烧得慌，有些不自在。  
Simmons说：“你现在的表情就像是主人出门留下你一只被迫自己看家的狗狗。”  
Peter无言以对。  
“我猜他是去看Maya了，”Fitz总算把一口食物咽下去，“他每次来都会去的。”  
“Maya是谁？”Peter问。  
“Maya Hanson，”Fitz话是对着Peter说的，眼神却看向Simmons，“所以现在我们该给你说说‘向导之家’了是不是？”  
Peter想起Fitz之前曾草草提过的一句。  
向导之家是由向导和向导组成的家庭，而且必须是一男一女，从而达到保证其后代均为向导的目的。每一代向导之家的继承人必须同一个异性向导结合，他们的后代亦是如此。向导之家的夫妇通常会生育不止一个孩子，除了一个继承人以外，其他的后代则不予强制，他们可以与匹配的哨兵结合，亦可选择其他向导，但严格禁止与普通人通婚；而如果不幸向导之家的夫妇只有一个孩子，那么这唯一的继承人便只有一个选择。  
“不可理喻是吧？”Simmons看着Peter难以置信又困惑不解的表情，“向导的数量本来就少，只有哨兵的三分之二左右，历史上甚至曾有过向导数目降至哨兵的二分之一以下的时候。所以，向导之家的存在在一定程度上也稳定了向导的数量。”  
“可是，难道这样不是罔顾向导的个人意愿吗？”Peter迟疑着问，“我记得我的向导教官曾经说过，哨兵和向导的结合首先要顾虑的不是后代而是精神匹配。”  
“在种族存亡面前，个人意愿就变得没那么重要了，”Simmons耸耸肩，“再说你说的那些只是适用于哨兵和向导结合的情况，而向导本身的精神场就很稳定，不像哨兵对精神匹配的要求那样明显。”  
也正是因为如此，向导之家出身的人比普通的向导享受到更多的特权——即使在十余年前对于向导来说最黑暗的时候，向导之家的成员却不必像普通向导一样被强行与某个哨兵进行配对，他们对伴侣的选择在某种意义上反而有了一定的自由度。  
“可是……”Peter又想到了一个问题，“如果结合的两位向导彼此都同时携带向导基因和沉默基因，那他们也可能会有普通人类的后代啊？”  
Fitz和Simmons对视了一眼，Peter看着他们俩，挠了挠头：“是我说得不对？”  
Simmons笑了笑，耐心：“也对也不对，”她说，“向导之家大多都是纯血，经过这么多世代的更迭和筛选，向导基因在向导之家里已经高度集中，尤其是被选中的继承人，极少会有携带沉默基因的。”  
“你说的情况也普遍得很，不过大多存在于普通向导之中，”Fitz自然地接上，“而且，不光是向导基因和哨兵基因之间存在着优势竞争，哨兵向导基因对于沉默基因在遗传倾向上也有压倒性的优势，一个杂合体里携带沉默基因的配子极难与另一方的配子形成合子，更别提成熟的受精卵。所以，一个携带沉默基因的向导就算与普通人结婚，后代绝大多数也都是向导，极少有普通人。哨兵和向导也不太一样，哨兵的精神场不稳定，所以不太会选择与普通人结合，要么选择向导，要么终身依靠塔提供稳定的向导素。”  
Peter点了点头：“我看过我父亲的研究报告，有关哨兵向导基因的遗传优势，自然人的性别在配子形成合子的时候也有极大的影响。”  
“孺子可教，”Simmons支着下巴，“不然为什么男性向导那么少，而我们只有一位……哦现在是两位了——女性哨兵。”  
“但我父亲也说，目前已经有一些携带哨兵基因的觉醒者没办法完整地觉醒五感，”Peter回想着他看到过的内容，“向导里也有这样的情况吗？”  
“哨兵有这样的情况基本上都是杂合体，”Fitz说，“向导也有精神场很弱无法与哨兵完全结合的。除此之外，向导基因的遗传优势越来越弱了，刚才说的携带沉默基因的向导极难有普通人的后代，极难，但并不是没有，而且现在这样的情况越来越多了。”  
Simmons忽然拍了下手，指着Peter说：“你父亲便是极好的例子，你叔叔就是普通人啊，你没注意到吗？”  
Peter噎了一下，竟有种醍醐灌顶的感觉。  
他父辈以上的渊源，估计他再也没有可能详细知道了。Richard的离世带走了太多的东西，而且如今连Ben叔叔也不在了。  
“要是这样说起来，向导之家的存在反而是很有必要了吗？”Peter若有所思地问。  
“对于向导群体的延续来说，它的存在有合理性，但是，”Simmons咬咬嘴唇，“地球上每一天都可能有物种灭绝，谁能保证我们不会走向必然的结果？”  
Peter还未搭腔，Fitz倒先自己打了个哆嗦，他看着Simmons：“你别说得这么可怕……”  
“又不是我危言耸听，”Simmons耸耸肩，“现在还有几个向导之家的继承人坚持非向导不嫁，或者不娶？你看Mr. Stark就知道了。”  
话题又突然转到Tony身上来，Peter一头雾水，困惑地看着他们两个。  
“Stark家族是历史最悠久的四个向导之家之一，”Fitz似乎是故意地顿了顿，“与之齐名的也有Hanson家，Maya Hanson的那个Hanson，”他看着瞠目结舌的Peter，“看你现在的表情，我猜你之前肯定是不知道了。”  
Peter嗫嚅了半天没能说出完整的一句话。  
“可是据我所知……”当他终于找回了自己的声音，“Mr. Stark并没有兄弟姐妹。”  
“你说的没错，”Simmons说，“老Stark先生和夫人只有Tony这一个独子。”  
“哦……”Peter不知道自己应该作何反应，莫名觉得有些不自在。  
Simmons将他下意识的动作尽收眼底，露出一脸高深莫测和了然于心的表情。  
Peter清了清嗓子，将自己的好奇心转移到别的问题上：“那还有另外两个家族呢？”  
对面的两个人故作神秘地笑了笑。  
Simmons说：“另外两个分别是Fitz家——”  
“和Simmons家。”Fitz接上。  
Peter沉默了一会儿。  
“真的假的？！”他好似忽然反应过来一般倏地抬起头瞪着他们两个。  
“如假包换。”两个人异口同声。  
总觉得有种一不小心就认识了大人物的不真实感，Peter想，他也大概知道了对面这两人的默契是从何而来了。  
Fitz家和Simmons家世代交好，不时便有联姻，据Fitz说，Simmons的姨父就是他的一个远房舅舅，诸如此类，两家秉着自古以来千丝万缕的联系早就近密到无法分割。  
他们从小一起长大，接受相同的教育，拥有相似的志趣，每当看到对方就像看到另一个自己。如果哨向之间精神场的匹配是一早写进基因中的羁绊，谁又能说如Fitz和Simmons之间的契合不是与生俱来融进骨血？  
而如今向导之家已渐式微。自从十一年前Steve Rogers正式成为塔的首席哨兵和实际领导人，并开始实行他一直倡导的自由登记的规则，这一政策在将哨兵群体与强制性的服役分隔开来的同时，也极大地解放了同样被束缚住的向导们。很多传统的向导之家继承人已不再恪守只能与向导通婚这样的原则，他们可以选择与自己精神相合的哨兵甚至是普通人。如此的观念转变也与普通人类中愈演愈烈的自由思潮不谋而合。  
不自由，毋宁死。这句话被越来越多的普通人和哨兵向导们——尤其是年轻人——奉为人生信条。  
“这没什么奇怪，”Fitz灌了一口牛奶，“哨兵向导和普通人类拥有共同的祖先，思想趋同是必然的事。”  
第二天一早他们围在圆桌旁一起吃着早餐，Tony是直到凌晨才回来的，显然是没有休息好，现在坐在那里眼神放空着出神。  
Peter把抹好了杏子酱的面包递到他手里，Tony接过来看也不看就往嘴里塞，Peter又眼疾手快地抢下来以防他把塑料纸一起吃进去，害得Tony险些咬到舌头。  
对面的两个人齐齐被逗笑了，Fitz差点儿将牛奶从鼻子里呛出来，Simmons一边忍笑一边拍他的背替他顺气。  
Peter不禁有些窘然，试着接上方才Fitz的话题以转移他的尴尬。  
“我以为哨兵向导有特殊的精神场，思考问题的方式会和普通人类完全不同。”  
Simmons笑了一下：“你前不久刚刚从一个普通人变成一个哨兵，”她看着Peter问，“你觉得你的思维和想法有什么特别大的变化吗？”  
Peter被问得一愣，下意识地摇了摇头。  
“那就再打个比方，”Simmons说，“假如，我是说假如，你的种群已经处在灭绝的边缘，你会为了延续这个种族放弃你的理想，或者，仅仅是为了繁衍合适的后代，同一个你既不了解也不合拍的人结合吗？”  
Peter一时间无法作答，Fitz又接着补充道：“只是岌岌可危而已，也不是第二天就要灭绝了，而且就算不再有向导的特性，你还可以作为人类本身活得很好。你不为此牺牲，大概也会有别人大义凛然地去做，这并不是必须的……所以，”他停顿了一下，“你会那样做吗？”  
Peter觉得自己的脖子僵硬了起来，他不由自主地想要转头去看Tony，他不知道为什么，但他就是想这样做。  
而当他对上Tony的眼睛，蓦然发现刚才一直在神游天外的Tony此时也在目不转睛地回望着他。  
Peter从他的眼神里看出了好奇，期待，审视，也许还有一丝紧张。  
他觉得自己忽然失去了思考和言语的能力。  
Tony长长地呼出一口气，身手揉了揉Peter的头发，对Fitz和Simmons说：“行了我的两位哲学家，终极问题就别为难小朋友了。”颇有些为他解围的意思。  
Peter没来由地感到一阵沮丧。  
回去的路上Tony仍旧让Peter驾驶昆式，只在起飞时手把手指导了一番，等到进入平流层之后可以切换到自动驾驶，Tony更是放心地睡了过去。  
Peter坐在驾驶位上没动，他歪着头Tony熟睡的侧颜，Jarvis静静地立在他的肩膀上，有一下没一下地扇动着翅膀，但因为飞机上有不少精密的仪表，Peter没有让Jip出来。  
Tony睡得很沉，是要将昨天夜里缺失的睡眠一次补足的架势。  
没有人说话，耳边只有飞机发动机的轰鸣声和仪表不时发出的提示音。  
Peter并没有觉得无聊，只是无事可做的时候反而容易胡思乱想，单一的背景音倒是催生出些许的不安来。  
Fitz和Simmons的问题在脑海中翻过来倒过去地回放，想得他脑袋生疼。  
没有人是一座孤岛。  
Peter忆起自己小的时候，May抱着他给他念过的诗。Ben和May都并不信奉上帝，但May却很喜欢这首天主教诗人的布道词。  
“没有人是一座孤岛，于海中独踞，每个人都是一小片泥土，在陆地中求全。如果海水冲掉一块，正如海岬失掉一角，正如友人与你失去领地。”  
May每每都停在倒数第二句：“无论谁的离去，正如我自己的一部分在死去，因我就在他们中间。”  
Peter在很长的一段时间里都以为这就是结尾，后来才知道它还有最后的一句——“不要问丧钟为谁而鸣，它就为你而敲响。 ”  
他被这句突兀出现在脑海中的诗句惊出了一身冷汗。  
Jarvis似乎感到他的惶然，抖抖翅膀落在了他的耳畔。  
快降落的时候Tony醒了，一睁眼就看见Peter钻进牛角尖里一脸苦相的表情。  
他“噗嗤”一声笑出来，而Peter怨念地看了他一眼。  
“那两个学究总爱杞人忧天，你这就被传染了？”Tony好笑地问。  
Peter不置可否，咬着嘴唇没说话。  
“看来倒是我的不是了，”Tony眨眨眼，“我以前可真没觉得他们两个的口才这么好……”  
“那您会怎么做呢？”Peter忽然问道，“如果您面临那样的选择，您会怎么做呢？”  
Tony愣了一下，然后有些无奈地笑了，他认真而毫不敷衍地答道：“我不知道。”  
Peter仍旧怔怔地望着他，屏气凝神。  
“我见过有人曾面临这样的抉择，我也看到他最终的决定了，”Tony说，“但我不知道他的功过，这种问题没有正确答案，选择牺牲仍然会被认为是取巧的借口，选择妥协也许才是顺其自然。你的承担和痛苦大多时候都是自以为，其实很多事没有对错只有因果。”  
Tony拍拍他的肩，在昆式顺利落地之后也没有继续再占用Peter的时间。  
Peter回到宿舍，感到有些疲惫。看着Ned关切的眼神，也提不起兴致跟他讲述这两日的事情。  
不过他的好兄弟身为向导中的稀有物种，对于向导的了解肯定要比他要多得多，他看着Ned，灵光闪现地问了一句：“你知道Maya Hanson吗？”  
“Maya Hanson……”Ned转了转眼珠，忽然一拍大腿，“你问的是‘疯子Maya’吗？”

TBC

【卤煮的FreeTalk】  
No Man Is An Island ——John Donne  
No man is an island,  
Entire of itself.  
Each is a piece of the continent,  
A part of the main.  
If a clod be washed away by the sea,  
Europe is the less.  
As well as if a promontory were.  
As well as if a manner of thine own  
Or of thine friend's were.  
Each man's death diminishes me,  
For I am involved in mankind.  
Therefore, send not to know  
For whom the bell tolls,  
It tolls for thee. 

情人节……就紧赶慢赶着……嗯就更一下。  
一点也不甜……一点也没有……情人节的气氛……不但死气沉沉而且还鸡零狗碎……  
不想写了。弃坑吧。（不是。  
你们还记得卤煮前面说过设定里有个巨大的bug吗？嗯就是哨向男女比例极不协调的问题不能用等位基因来解释……所以现在又牵强附会了一下总算把这个坑给抹平了，抹得很丑我知道，但是请各位原谅智力有限却不自量力硬要挖大坑的卤煮吧。卤煮在这里给大家拜年了！［土下座.gif］  
如果有抹得更好的方法，请各位不吝赐教。请温柔地留言给我，像妮妮教小虫一样教导我，谢谢！  
比起红心和蓝手（当然不胜感激），卤煮其实更喜欢看到小伙伴留言/评论给我，我觉得这是更积极的反馈，能让卤煮更直接地了解到读者小伙伴的感受。  
单纯催更的emmmm……也行吧，大过年的看着热闹～  
不过话说回来，我什么时候才能写到他俩谈恋爱啊（你问谁？）……  
委屈到哭不出来（Q艸Q）  
如果以后真的能写完，我是说如果。估计全文的前70%篇幅都在交代背景，建世界观，埋线……之后25%在打架，成长，聚少离多，只有5%在谈恋爱。。。  
假设全文有五十万字，我是说假设。那么只有两万五在谈恋爱。。。  
不想写了。弃坑吧。（不是。


	2. Ch13

Ch13 等级评定

Hansen家的女人似乎天生是长着反骨的。  
Maya Hansen的父亲在家中排行第二，原本并非继承人。他的兄长也就是Maya的伯父有一子一女，幼子夭折，而长女却在与另一位向导的婚礼前夕突然离家出走，之后不知所踪。  
于是家族的目光便聚集在了彼时尚且年幼的Maya身上。  
Maya绝顶聪明，而且十四岁就觉醒了，之后就表现出极强的精神力，与她同龄的孩子甚至很多成年的向导都望尘莫及。  
她的家族倾尽全力呵护和培养这个后来居上的继承人，而当这个被父母和族人千疼万爱众星捧月的小公主到了谈及婚嫁的年龄时，她却惊世骇俗地宣布自己爱上了一个普通人。  
自然地，她遭到了所有人的反对。  
与她那位在婚礼前临阵脱逃的堂姐不同，Maya立场坚定得如同一块顽石，因他们彼此两情相悦，色授魂与。她发疯一般地爱着那个人，为他意乱情迷神魂颠倒，一旦有人反对他们在一起，Maya恨不得人挡杀人，佛挡弑佛。  
然而遇到的阻力太大，在Maya的负隅顽抗中，她那身为普通人的爱人却萌生了退意——他是个手无缚鸡之力的普通人，无法与一个根深叶茂的古老家族为敌。  
Maya在绝望的时候，抓住了最后一根稻草——她发现了绝境病毒。  
这种病毒可以诱导基因变异，令普通人类也可以产生类似于哨兵和向导的精神场，甚至产生具象化的精神体。  
Maya毫不犹豫地为了她的爱人打开了潘多拉的盒子。  
魔物被放出，那人变异后分化出的精神体竟是个庞然的怪物。  
这一番动作惊动了塔，也惊动了人类政府，那个普通人被击毙，他的精神体被当时的几位向导围剿而最终死亡。  
Maya不知所终。  
“有人说她逃走了，改名换姓避世而居，再也不敢出现在人前；也有人说她死了，被她普通人类的爱人杀死了，”Ned仰起头灌了一口水，“还有人说她陷入了混沌甚至掉进了‘井’里……谁知道呢，反正后来就没人再见过她了。”  
Peter眉头紧锁，他一边听着Ned的故事一边将Maya Hansen这个名字放进塔开放给学员的数据库里搜索，结果一无所获。继而他又在Richard的研究资料中搜寻，匹配结果依旧为零。  
“别费劲了，”Ned一屁股坐在他的床上，Peter甚至因为他的动作颠了两颠，“你用她的名字什么都搜不出来，所有的资料都是绝密的。”  
“哦……”Peter叹了口气，“那你是怎么知道的？”  
“我爸和我妈曾经是她同事的同事……的同事。”  
“……”  
“就是她曾经的同事换了部门，然后同事又换了部门，换到和我父母同一个部门，这样……”  
Ned说着这八竿子才能沾上一点边的共事关系把自己都给说笑了，Peter也摆了摆手让他不必再过多解释只讲重点。  
“塔对那件事情讳莫如深，这么多年过去没有定论只剩下传说，我可是把我知道的都告诉你了，”Ned说，”总之她那件事尘埃落定之后我妈曾经去收拾过残局，销毁资料什么的，具体的她不肯说，反正是些扫尾的工作，据说普通人类政府因为她非法在普通人类身上进行非人道的实验，跟塔谈了很多的条件。”  
Peter又搜索了一下绝境病毒，发现词条为空。  
他有些懊恼地抓了抓头发。  
这下子对于他来说，Tony又多了一个秘密——他深夜外出且没有报备行踪，摆明了是不愿意自己知道的；之后Fitz提及Maya Hansen的事情也不过是猜测，他仍然不知道Maya与Tony之间有什么渊源。绝境病毒是个危险的物质，但是理论上它确是个诱导基因变异的媒介，以Richard在这个领域研究的深入程度，只要是有相关的成果总不该绕过他去，然而他在Richard的资料库里什么都没有找到……就如同他也完全找不到Tony的名字一样。  
“比起这个，难道你不该想想下个月就要评级了吗？”Ned问他，“实战比赛的对手名单已经安排好了，你不关心你的搭档和对手都是谁？”  
听他这样提起Peter猛然想起来，上周课程的最后Sam曾经说过再过一个月塔将会为他们这一期的哨兵和向导学员们做等级评定。  
以前的哨兵和向导都是在刚刚觉醒的时候就会被评级，比如Adrian Toomes还在塔里服役的那个年代。那时候的哨兵和向导真正的训练周期极短，往往是刚刚觉醒就被赋予各种任务，赶鸭子上架一般地跟随着更资深的哨兵和向导穿梭在各种或危险或紧急的事件中。而且当时的塔仅仅根据评定他们的精神等级来评估能力大小，进而决定他们所能接受的任务的难易程度。这样仓促且单一的评定模式往往带来的是评估结果的不准确，继而任务安排便不完全合理，因此也曾造成过一些不必要的伤亡和损失。  
Steve Rogers全权接管塔之后，在Pepper Potts的建议下，所有学员的等级评估都在他们觉醒或加入塔训练的六到八个月后才会进行——因为届时他们已经经过了系统的训练，精神场趋于稳定，与自己的精神体也有了相当的默契。并且，这次评级不仅仅是评估精神场的指标，也同时包含智力和体力等相关的测试。  
Peter打开腕表里的行事历，点开评定通知的下拉菜单，上面显示了他搭档的名字：Liz Allan；以及他格斗能力评级的对手：Eugene Thompson。  
“嘿，这下有趣了，”Ned凑过来看着他的评级安排，“咱们的体能测试正好是错开的，我一定得去见证你踢Flash的屁股！”  
Peter失笑，然后关上了行事历。  
评级将分为三大部分：智力检测，体能测试和精神场评定。  
智力检测和精神场的评定无论是哨兵还是向导都是大同小异，只有在体能测试上有比较大的区别。向导的体能基本与普通人类无异，因此体能测试多是一些普通的力量测试，和耐力、平衡性和协调性的评估等；而哨兵们的体能测试则是直接短兵相接的格斗比赛，优秀的哨兵之间的格斗比赛是十分好看的，因此多年以来都可以算是每次评级测试之中除了精神场评定以外备受关注的一个重头戏。  
每项测试成绩分为七个等级，3级基本上是普通水平，5级便是极为优秀了，在某项测试中达到6级或以上的学员将会被重点监测，因为他们在此领域的能力绝对异于常人。三大部分测试汇总七个小项目的成绩，最终综合评定哨兵和向导的等级，分别为A、B、C和S级。绝大多数的哨兵和向导都分布在A、B、C三个等级之中，A级为最优，人数也最少，成绩最突出的A+更是凤毛麟角；B级次之，也是人数分布最多的一个等级；C级则是成绩垫底。还有一个等级D，意为没有完全觉醒五感的哨兵或没有完整精神场的向导，他们将在最终评定之后退出哨兵和向导的训练，参考本人的意愿由塔直接安排工作或继续普通人的学业等。S级的哨兵和向导极为少见，哨兵和向导是个极重视个人能力的群体，一旦S级的学员出现，极大可能他们已经成为了塔的高级官员的预备役。  
Tony和Bruce都是S级的向导，Peter的两个新朋友Fitz和Simmons是A+级。Peter还曾悄悄同两人求证Coulson的向导等级，被告知也是A+，同Pepper Potts一样。  
而在哨兵中，Natasha Romanoff是S级哨兵，又是一位女性，因此格外显得一枝独秀；而Steve Rogers是个例外，他最开始的评级是D，代表他最初觉醒时没能完全开发五感，而后他在“超级士兵计划”中觉醒为黑暗哨兵，精神场评级达到6级以上，综合评级被修改为S级。  
“也不知道我们这次能有几个A级，”Ned说，“不过我挺看好你的。”  
Peter从鼻子里嗤了一声，示意Ned看着他。  
他把Jip从精神场里放出来，正在打盹的小豹子一个骨碌摔在地毯上，踉踉跄跄地站了起来，蹒跚地爬上Peter正盘坐着的腿，窝在他的膝弯里打了个哈欠又睡过去了。  
Peter无奈地看着自家不着调的精神体，摸摸它的头顶，小豹子舒服地“咕噜”了一声，睡得更加香甜了。  
Ned对Jip的态度比对自己的Jacob纵容多了，此时就看着Jip傻笑：“这小家伙最近长得挺快啊。”  
Peter有些漫不经心地抚着Jip的毛：“光长个子不长心眼。 ”  
小豹子竖起耳朵，睁开一只眼睛乜斜了Peter一眼。  
Peter好笑地安抚着Jip，蓦然想起他曾经在Tony的床头那张照片里看到的另一只成年的猎豹。  
“如果一个人的精神体和另外一个人的完全相同，那说明什么？”Peter问。  
“说明不了什么，只不过他们应该有比较近的亲属关系，”Ned说，“一个家族中的精神体大约都是同属同种的动物，比如我妈的精神体就也是一只狐猴；哨兵的精神体大多是猛兽或猛禽，向导的则是温和的食草动物偏多，鸟类或者昆虫的也有，比如你的Mr. Stark，”Ned朝着Peter挤眉弄眼，“不过我听我妈说，在战场上他的蝴蝶可以遮天蔽日，像那天捉弄Flash实在是太小意思了。”  
Jip的体型确实成长了不少，没过多一会儿Peter就觉得自己的腿麻了。他捏了捏仍在佯睡的小豹子的脖颈：“从明天开始我们都和Liz一起训练，你可得争气点儿。 ”  
小豹子不轻不重地挠了他一爪子。  
Peter原本对等级评定没抱太大的期待，他知道自己的精神场稳定性还很一般，如果不是Tony给他特制的制服以及Steve专门给他的训练，他对自己五感的控制力并不是运用自如；而且Jip……好吧，Jip已经很努力了。况且对精神场的评定的成绩在整个综合评级中占的权重很大，Peter只希望到时候这一部分不要太拖后腿就好了。  
他自己姑且是一颗平常心来备考，却不想Tony对此却重视得很。  
虽然没有在明面上表现出来，但是从这半个多月以来Tony来旁观Steve给他的格斗训练的频繁程度，以及他又将Dr. Banner找来给Peter开小灶的举动来看，Tony对这次评级算是非常紧张了。  
连Bruce都忍不住对着Tony吐槽：“ 你知道智力商数虽然的确会受后天环境的影响，但我不认为用一个月的时间临时抱佛脚就能有什么特别大的变化，何况我真的不理解你为什么这么担心Peter的智力测试，难道不是精神场——你自己应该负责的部分——才是最让人忧心的吗？”  
Peter在一旁憋笑，Tony翻了个白眼只当没听见。  
Steve还是按部就班地给Peter安排格斗训练，也会在Tony特意过来观战的时候尽量不露痕迹地给Peter喂喂招放放水。  
又过了几日，Peter才后知后觉地发现并不只是他的老师们在关注他。  
原本是只是一个平常的下午，Peter刚刚结束了热身训练，刚放下喝水的瓶子，发现Michelle Jones突然出现在他面前，Peter一惊，差点儿没把水瓶子扔出去。  
而Michelle没等他尴尬地打招呼，直接开门见山地说：“下午的训练我们打一场吧，Peter Parker。”  
四周细碎的说话声降到很低，Peter感受到四面八方向他这里投来的目光。  
“为什么？”Peter问。  
因为评定的临近，为了避免不必要的伤病，哨兵的训练内容已经暂停了一对一的格斗。  
“单纯的好奇，”面前的女孩子表情七分好奇三分挑衅，“我想知道你有什么特别的地方，值得最强的向导和最强的哨兵都能对你另眼相看。”  
Peter正在想着委婉拒绝的说辞，Sam已经注意到这边的骚动，走了过来询问发生了什么事。  
Michelle皱眉看了他一眼，转向Sam说道：“我认为评定时的对战顺序安排得不公平，教官。”  
Sam挑了挑眉：“说说看。”  
“格斗比赛的对战双方应该是平时实力相差无几的两个人，这样才能最大程度地表现出双方的实力。”  
Sam双手抱胸，未置可否。  
“可是据我所知，这次评定的比赛顺序却不是以这个原则来安排的，”Michelle有样学样地也抱起了双手，“如果让Parker对上Thompson的话，他的格斗技巧最多只能拿到3。”  
众人瞬间都领会了她的言外之意，一阵哄笑响起。  
Peter虽然对Michelle突然为他“抱不平”的动机有些摸不着头脑，不过当他看到旁边的Flash敢怒不敢言一脸憋屈不忿的表情，还是忍不住在心里为她竖了个大拇指。  
Sam忍住笑，问道：“那么Jones小姐，如果Parker先生的对手是你，你认为他能得到多少分？”  
“5，”Michelle扬了扬下巴，看着Sam忍俊不禁的表情，眼神晃了两晃，又补充道，“至少是4。”  
Sam彻底笑出来，他招招手将让学员都聚集过来，耐心地解释道：“恐怕是我没来得及给各位讲解清楚，Jones小姐所说的规则原本没错，不过那是适用于过去的规则了。本次评级的时候各位的腕表都会连接一个小型的数据分析仪，会捕捉你们的动作，记录你们的体征，耐力，速度，肌力，肌张力，全面而公平地评估各位的体能水平和格斗技巧——是第一次投入使用吗？在学员身上是的，但是你们的好队长和Natasha早已试验过了，数据的准确性可以达到99.9%——谁负责研发的？Tony Stark，”Sam清了清嗓子，转向Michelle，“这下是不是能放心了，Jones小姐？”  
Michelle咬了咬嘴唇，虽然她仍旧显得有些不甘心，但是到底没有再继续坚持。  
来自年轻的女哨兵的挑战就这样无疾而终，但是Michelle的话却对Peter和他周围的学员产生了不小的影响。  
即使拓开了五感，Peter在某些方面也意外的迟钝，如今他总算注意到了那些因为他的特殊待遇而落在他身上的目光，以及关于这个话题的窃窃私语。  
借用Ned的原话：他到底做了什么能让塔里最强的两个人都围着他转？  
这个问题别说是Michelle，Peter自己也想知道。  
Steve自不必说，那是Tony拜托他的，他自己也说了，尚未发现Peter身上值得被如此关注的特质，他只是选择相信Tony。  
可是Tony，Tony又是为了什么呢？  
这疑问一直根植在他心里，时不时翻涌上来烦扰他一番。前些日子因为Tony的受伤和神盾的事被暂时搁置，如今又被他淘澄出来反复思量，想得头直疼。  
他的烦恼连Bruce都看出来了。  
“方便和我说说吗？”Bruce停下手中的活计问他。  
Peter从一本五六公分厚的手稿里抬起头，有些困惑地问：“什么？”  
Bruce叹了口气：“你的忧愁和焦虑快把整个实验室都填满了，”他用一种朗诵莎士比亚的语气半开玩笑半认真地说，“再过两天就是评级测试了，我不希望你带着糟糕的心情进考场。”  
Peter抓了抓头发，如实说道：“我觉得压力有点大，”他长长地呼了一口气，“原本我没觉得怎么样，可是好像大家都觉得我应该怎么样似的。”  
Bruce随即了然，他问：“你觉得自己受到这些眼光和评论的影响了吗？”  
“我不知道，”Peter有些焦虑地摆弄着书页，“我觉得自己应该不会那么容易被旁人的想法左右，但是……”他犹豫了一下，“我是不是可以认为，Mr. Stark是对我寄予厚望的？如果我没能达到一个理想的级别，他会为此感到失望吗？”  
Bruce嗤嗤一笑，善意地揶揄道：“旁人的想法不能左右你，但是Tony的可以？”  
Peter被噎得哑口无言。  
“你有没有发现他紧张的不只是评级，有关你的事情他都很紧张。”Bruce说道。  
“我就是不知道他为什么会这么紧张，”Peter无奈地说，“我担心自己没有优秀到令他满意的程度，无法完成他的期待。”  
Bruce一手叉腰，一手握拳抵着嘴唇，斟酌了一下语言：“我倒觉得你这种想法恰恰才是他所担心的，”他说，“Tony对你寄予厚望是不假，我们都能看出来，但是，如同我第一次见你的时候说的，他这么做只是想让你知道你应该知道的事情，而他如此关心你，也不过是想让你毫无顾虑地做自己。”  
Peter有些吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
“他没想成就一个A级甚或是S级的哨兵，”Bruce说，“与其说他对你有所求，不如说他只是想成就一个Peter Parker而已。”

【卤煮的Freetalk】  
这不是常规的更新速度。不是。  
博士内心OS：Tony老弟我心好累……我不想给你的小男朋友（还不是）当知心大姐姐，你快来你自己的问题自己解决……  
十三章了，估摸着字数已经超五万了。然而还是在挖坑。。。越挖越大，越大越挖，子子孙孙无穷匮也……  
什么时候你们感觉，诶，这个坑好像在缩小了……那可能就到了完结的时候……了吧……_(:з」∠)_  
卤煮觉得，我可真是没有困难制造困难也要上界的翘楚……（///艸///）  
同人千万条，完成第一条。  
挖坑填不上，亲人两行泪。  
来，你们猜一猜我们小虫最后的综合评级会是什么级别？  
猜中没奖╮(╯_╰)╭


End file.
